


Elbow

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Face-Fucking, Fisting, Multi, PWP, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With pink slick lips he just begs. Those hazel eyes drowned in black. Sweat slick muscle and that grown up body is just waiting, just wanting. And Dean’s never been one to say no to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elbow

She’s a dainty thing.

Don't’ let her hear you call her that. She’ll fucking chop your nuts off for it.

But she is. Slender waist, slim build, blond haired and just so pretty. Yeah. She’s dainty. Dean’d never say it out loud because he knows better. But especially when she’s pressed between him and Sam, he can’t think that they’re not breaking her. And fuck if that doesn’t make it hotter somehow.

He should probably stop. Should probably reevaluate the situation. But that…. it’s not going to happen.

Maybe he’s too used to easing over gray scale moral questions when it comes to his brother. But yeah. Dean’s got pretty used to things like this.

Her hands are so tiny. They’re delicate and pretty. He can trace the veins along the back down through her wrist where they disappear up in to her arm. But she’s got strong hands. Capable hands. Keeps her nails trimmed short. For all her stubbornness and strength, she’s so much smaller than them.

And it’s just so right.

Dean’s always been cautious. A little bit uncertain. About him and Sam. Not just cause they’re brothers. But cause four years can mean a lot to a teenager. It is what it is. Now, it doesn’t seem to matter so much. And Dean doesn’t mind giving Sam just what he needs, or maybe just what he wants. Whiny little bitch.

But he begs so pretty.

With pink slick lips he just begs. Those hazel eyes drowned in black. Sweat slick muscle and that grown up body is just waiting, just wanting. And Dean’s never been one to say no to Sam.

Jo though. Now, Jo is something else. Jo’s always wanted to be one of the gang, one of them. She’s tried so hard, despite what her mamma told her. And she’ll do what Dean says. Sure, she’ll question it, bicker about it, fight for her own side. But see. When she wants it just as bad as him, oh she’ll fold easy. Real easy.

So it’s not too hard. When Sam’s naked and on his knees, it’s not too hard to tell Jo that she should just take what she wants. What they all want. Cause when she presses a few fingers inside and Sam moans like a whore, pressing back against it, and Dean thinks yeah they got this covered, so he moves to Sam’s head, well then it just slots up so nice.

Cause Jo, she always manages to be better than they might have thought. And Dean’s got his cock buried in Sam’s mouth, fucking in against the back of his throat as Sam thrashes and tries to adjust to taking it from both sides. Sam just tenses, and relaxes, tenses… and relaxes.

And Jo. She’s doing so good.

Sam stutters, he groans and rolls his eyes back in his head. His jaw is slack and his mouth is just so ripe for the taking. Dean, he can see down the lean slope of Sam’s back, where Jo fucks in to him with her fingers. So he asks her, how far you going to go, and she tells him, I’m going all the way.

And Sam. Well he just whimpers and pushes his mouth further down Dean’s cock.

So Dean gets a good view. The perfect view as he curls over Sam’s back and watches, as Jo pushes two, three, four fingers inside. As she slides her thumb up in there with them, and Dean’s just shallowly fucking against Sam’s tongue, too busy watching this. But Jo. She’s focused. Gets all her knuckles lined up and her hand angled right.

And she just pushes right in.

Her whole hand. Fuck. Her whole fist. Up to her slender wrist. She pushes into Sam and he fucking keens for it, sobbing and dripping slick spit all over Dean’s cock, he fucking tenses and twitches and he begs.

So Jo keeps on going, and so does Dean. Fucking him from both ends. Her slender pretty fist all balled up inside of him, punching the breath out of him, while Dean steals it from the other end. Fucking into his throat, into the tight seizing clutch of it, and Sam’s just a fucking doll beneath them. Push pull. Just takes it all.

Jo gets up to mid forearm. And sure she’s tiny. But good goddam. That’s just impressive. Dean comes so fucking hard just trying to imagine how much could fit inside his brother’s ass, comes so fucking hard with his cock down Sam’s throat as Sam screams and grinds his hips back against Jo like he’s going for the elbow.

This. They’ve got to try this again until they get to that elbow.


End file.
